After You
by Serpico1986
Summary: After the unspect death of his friend Clark, Will once again became the old gruffy man he was before met her. Than one night, after a ttrouble teenager broke into his house, looking for a place to stay, he decided to help her in order to somehow, make up with the fact he couldn t save who once saved him.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello fellows! Here a new story to you!**

 **This story bellow, takes place a few months after my other story ''We should have talked about Louisa'' and it mix the events writing in the book ''After You'' with some scenes from the 1992 movie Scent of A Woman. I hope you like it.**

 **Just another 2 things: To be easy to write, in all my stories, i give Will full usage of his right arm, so he is able to do some things. Other then that, he is the same gruffy irritable man we know in the book.  
**

 **The other thing, is that in the story, i will introduce a new OC character, Lilith, a teenager with school and family problems who became friend of Willl and Nathan.**

 **Other then that i hope you enjoy the story and don´t mind the few changes i made in the character.**

 **Thank you very much.**

 **Dr. Serpico**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 1- Late Night Visitor**

It was barely past midnight when William Taynor woke up with a loud crash from the window and the sound of someone entering the annex. He kept his eyes closed, mentally cursing himself for not asking Nathan to leave a gun in his hand, before going to bed.

William listened as the intruder walked around their footsteps echoing off the walls before they stopped and the sound of the sink took its place. 'The nerve on them.' William thought as he heard them gulping down water and even heard the sound of the fridge being opened and gone through. Soon the intruder began to search the cabinets pulling out items and setting them on the ground hard before finally William could sense the intruder's presence as they entered his room and began to fumble with the lights before William, as he still had his eyes closed, saw the soft orange glow as his eyes slowly reacted to the light being turned on.

"WHO ARE YOU?" William barked his eyes still closed as he didn't want to be blinded by the sudden brightness of his lights. Someone let out a squeak as they probably didn't expect the figure to be awake the entire time. "I said, who you are?!"

"I'm s-sorry sir," it was a young woman's voice. William tried to picture the age of the girl and thought she was about 14 to 16 years of age.

"Bit of advice," William grunted squinting his eyes more to try and save himself the pain. "When trying to rob a place do not turn on the lights. Especially if you're searching through someone's room. Ya idjit."

"I'm not trying to rob you." The girl said.

"Then would you mind turning off my bedroom light and turn on the kitchen light then?" William asked and the girl happily complied. William opened his eyes and stared at the young lady that stood in his bedroom doorway. "Now explain yourself?"

"You're not going to call the police on me?" The girl asked finding it strange that William was still in his bed and not getting ready to chase her. "Or chase me at least?"

"Miss, if I could move I'd have you in a head lock faster than you can cry out for help." William smirked but the girl's curious expression did not change. "What are you doing here?" William asked, his voice rough.

".I.." The girl lowered her head fighting back tears. "I ran away from home. And I couldn't stand being out in the cold."

"So you thought it best to break into someone's home and hope that they were nice enough for you to drink from their sink and eat their food?" William saw the girl flinch at the sound of his voice.

"I'm sorry sir." The girl said simply making William groan.

"Don't ever call me sir." He snapped. "You may call me Mr. Taynor, call me Willl, call me Lieutenant if you want, but don't ever call me sir again."

"Yes, sir...I mean Will." The girl corrected when she saw William's face harden.

"Alright. Now that has been established, I would like to go back to sleep. Feel free to sleep on the couch in the other room, but don't take anything. I do have an inventory of all my valuables."

"I'm not going to steal from you." The girl said curtly, not liking the accusation that she would. She had only been curious what was in the cabinets and drawers.

"I hope you'd be able to purchase a new window for the one you broke." William said as he heard her slowly walk away. But the girl did not reply. Instead William gradually fell into a dreamless sleep.

_/_

Early the next morning Nathan arrived and began to panic at the broken window, and was worried at his employer and friend's well-being. As he ran inside he saw cabinets opened their items set on top of the counter tops and even saw the food crumbs and the glass in the sink. "Jesus Christ!" He exclaimed as he rushed into William's room worried that he must have been harmed. But was relieved when he saw him looking at him with a soft warm smile.

"About time." William chirped watching as Nathan grabbed at the front of his shirt.

"Jesus, Will," Nathan said rushing to his side. "What the hell happened here?"

"I had a visitor last night." William said as Nathan quickly placed Will inside his wheelchair. "She told me that she ran away from home and I let her sleep on the couch."

"She broke into your house and you made her sleep on the couch? Why didn't you call the police?"

"What an amazing idea!" William said sarcastically. "I mean, jumping out of my bed and running to my cellphone to dial the authorities would be so easy."

"You made your point mate." Nathan admitted making William nod in response.

_/_

Thirty minutes later, after William had done his morning activities and was dressed, the girl from last night emerged from the sitting room looking more frightened at Nathan then she was at seeing William now up in his wheelchair.

"Good morning," Nathan greeted the girl with a smile. "You must be the one who broke that window last night."

"I said I was sorry and once I get the money I will fix it." The girl said defensively.

"Look," William said with a stone calmed face. "I appreciate it if you tell me why you ran away from home. So that when my mother comes and starts to ask questions I could explain it to her why you are here." The girl only gulped in response and start to talk.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2is a bit sgort, but the stpory is taking it´s course, don´t worry and i hope you like it**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 2 – LILITH**

Lilith Hogan Miller, or simply Lily, the girl who had broken the window the night before, tried to avoid Looking at Will as she tells him her story. She had come from a dysfunctional family and was looking for her real father, since she was twelve, however, the week before, she had witnessed a robbery in her school and her mother thrown her away, accusing her of been involved in the robbery in question.

Once she finished, Will kept staring at her, with a raised eyebrow, scaring her, but doesn't say a word, just listening as she talked. ''and you broke into my house why…?'' he asked, but when Lily was about to answear, she heard footsteps approaching and not a minute later, Mrs. Traynor stepped into the annex.

The judge doesn´t say anything, as well as her son, she just stared, from Lily to Will, than to Nathan, who raised his hands as saying ''I don´t have anything to do with this.'' Than back to her son and finally to the broken window

''what happened here, William?'' she asked

''Mother, let me introduce you to Lilith Miller, she decided to broken into the house last night, scaring me half to death, saying she needed a place to stay''

''excuse me?'' Mrs. Traynor narrowed her eyes ''the alarms failed?''

''it's my fault'' I´ve cut the system before broke the window'' Lilly said

''you have money to fix this mess?''

''no, ma´am''

''sure, I thought you said you have come from a wetly family'' Will bite

''yes s… Mr. Traynor, my mother and stepfather have money, but I don´t want nothing coming from them'' she said ''but I can work to pay for it''

''I don´t know…'' Mrs. Traynor was saying when Lily interrupted

''I can do anything to help, really. I already said sorry for what I have done and I want to pay for it'' she said and in response, Mrs. Traynor sighed

''if you insist, I will discuss this with my husband and see what needs to be done about your future'' the judge nodded ''in the meantime, maybe William would need some help…''

''I'm glad to say that I don´t need any help right now, mother, thank you very much'' Will became dangerely serious ''now I need to start my work and I will join you and father for dinner'' he said and drove the wheelchair back to his room

''it was something I said?'' Lilith got confuse

''nope, he´s just been himself'' Nathan said ''I will talk to him, if you excuse me, Mrs. T.'' he smiled and walked away

Alone with the judge, the intruder girl seemed to de-aged at least ten years and looked at the older woman with a look full of guilty and confusion. On the other hand, Mrs. Traynor just look at her with a sense of pity, while hoping to be doing the right thing, not only for his son, but for herself.

''I'm really sorry for what happened, I was desperate'' Lilly whipped

''you better come with me and explain why she ran away from your house. Please, follow me'' she said and without another word, walk out of the annex.

_/_

Back to the room, Nathan found Will where he thought his friend would be, seat in front of his computer, his good hand unmoved over the keyboard, while he was looking at the computer screen.

''Balls!'' he exclaimed ''damn hands!''

''troubles in paradise mate? Couldn´t write a single word, I see'' Nathan patted his shoulder

''I'm out of ideas Nate'' the other man grumbled unhappy ''you forgot to put a gun into my hand last night''

''glad I didn´t, you would shoot the poor girl''

''self-defense, smart ass, she broke into a disabled man´s house, I would be defending myself'' Will said and Nathan just shook his head in disapproval ''I think I will add some homeopathic medications, in the list, you should take some'' the caregiver took some notes in a piece of papers

''you have any news from the Clarks?'' Will asked without looking to his friend

''as far as I know they move out''

''Liverpool or Yorkshire?'' Will asked

''no, Lou´s parents are still in town, they just moved away from the house. Her sister I don´t know'' Nathan explain

''that´s a way to go'' the other man breathed ''well, I need to prepare another article for the Financial´s and I have a lot to do. Later we could share a Jack Daniels, what you think?''

''great idea, Mate, I will get your medicines and leave you alone, good luck''

_/_

Wil was annoyed when found out that his mother employed Lilly to not only help with the Grant house, but the Annex as well. For the next few weeks Lilly tried her best to stay out of Wil's way as she worked with helping the maids of the house, saving up to replace the window and the security she had broken.

One day as Lilly was walking into the annex to do her normal duties but found that Wil was nowhere to be seen. She cleared her throat and began to do her cleaning still keeping an eye out for Wil. She quickly cleaned the kitchen, the bathroom and sitting room before she made her way towards Wil's room. She knocked gently before entering. She looked around and saw that Wil was nowhere to be seen but his laptop was placed on his workbench and it was still on.

Lilly moved to peer at the screen and saw a unfinished story. She looked around the room before sliding and began to read aloud what was written. " _The Busy Bee_ " she said with a sigh. "Awe this is cute." She said again her eyes scanning the document at the beautiful writing. " _The bee never seemed to stop working. Everyday she would wake up bright and early to make sure she would help the grumpy three pawed bear. She would try and brighten the Bear's day by making sure the brightly colored flowers, that surrounded the bear's dark cave, were well taken care of_." The story wasn't done, but it was what was on the screen. She felt herself wanting more but glanced down at the time, and saw she was late fixing Wil's lunch. She jumped out of the chair and went pale as she came face to face with the man that she worked so hard to stay out of his way. His jaw was clenched, both of his hands resting on the armrests of his chair and his eyes were wide with fright.

"So besides breaking an entering," he began slowly quickly composing himself. "You are now adding computer hacking? I'm afraid to say the passwords and bank statements are in a different folder."

"No, I wasn't-" Lilly started, but the look that Wil was giving her was making her bite her tongue.

"Put what you moved back where you found it, and get out." Wil growled making Lilly stand up and leave, glassing back once, expecting to see devil horns coming out of Wil's head.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3 – HUMPTY DUMPTY**

After the episode with the computer, Lily rarely entered the annex, afraid of came face to face with Will again and every time that by chance they met in the hallway or the garden, she lowered her eyes, afraid of looking at him. On the other hand Will never said a word and decided to keep quiet, instead of apologizing for his unpolitic behavior, since the beginning.

One day, he has taken ill, it was something to do with his blood pressure and the doctors insisted that he should stay a week in the hospital. It was in those days of Will´s absence that Lilly realized how lighter the place was without him. The truth is that Will had a nasty habit of coming silently to a place and stay there in silence till someone noticing him and he could talk, which was a bit scary and he did it to everyone, Nathan, the house staff and even his prime family, this way, it was kind of a relief that he wasn´t there for a while.

_/_

The afternoon before Will come back from the hospital, Mrs. Traynor ordered Lily to clean the Annex again, so her son could get in there without another risk of infection.

While she was cleaning, Lilly noticed a whole set of photographs seated in his table. Most of that taken over his new adventures. Will seated beside Jay-Z wax figure at the Trousseau Museum; he and Nathan doing some exercises; Will and a girl with colorful clothes having an ice cream: Will and the same girl at the Trafalgar square, at the Paddington station and a whole bunch of other photos.

As Lilly continues to flip through the pictures she heard Nathan walk in, luckily loud enough so she wasn't taken by surprise.

''hay Nate'' she smiled at him ''is the Lieutenant alright?''

''Lieutenant?'' Nathan got confused

''er… Mr. Traynor, he asks me to call him Lieutenant…everything except Sir. He was in the army?'' she said and in response Nathan laughed

''oh! Well, Will is going to be fine, don´t worry… And no need to call him Lieutenant, wasn´t even in the army. He was a solicitor before the accident and now he works for the Financial Times''

''oh, I see…'' Lilith blushed "Nathan can I ask you something? Who's this girl in the photos?" The Lieutenant, i mean, Will, seemed to be very happy around her. I know it´s not my busyness, but I´m curious'' she said and in response, Nathan walked toward Will´s desk and take one of the photos.

''this girl?'' he asked ''her name was Louisa, she was one of Will´s best friends, other than me'' Nathan said

''was?''

''well, after the accident, Will wasn´t the most brilliant person to get along, actually he was worse than now and Louisa came to kind of show him that his life wasn´t over.''

''like Beauty and the beast, for example?'' Lilly asked

''well, if you can picture the beast in a wheelchair, yes, it was basically this, she showed him the beauty of the world, encourage him to start writing and a few other things. Sadly, a few months ago, we don´t know why, she took her own life'' he finished ''he still grieving, that´s why he is still bitter with everyone, he lost his ground all over again ''

''that was sad'' Lilly winked her nose ''is there´s something we can do?''

''no, not really, just be there for him and help him find happiness again, sort off'' Nathan commented '' And Lilly, some advice. Don't read his things unless he allows you too. I made that mistake once, and he yelled at me saying _'Didn't your parents teach you not to read things that don't belong to you, ya idjit_?'" Lilly smiled at Nathan's impression of Wil before he left the annex.

_/_

Will came back home earlier next morning instead of the previous evening. He was pale and tired and slept most all of the morning. Later the same day, Nathan helped him to his wheelchair again and he decided to drive himself around both houses, in order to take his mind off worry.

And once again Lilly was on his way. She was just coming out of the toilet when Will passed with his wheelchair by her side. Out of habit she wanted to run away, but this time, she realized that his eyes were full of sadness.

''I´m going to visit a friend'' he said quietly ''join me'' he said the girl nodded, answering as if his question was an order.

_/_

Lilly was quiet all of the time as the driver, Mr. Spencer ride her and Will, who was also quiet toward the town cemetery. Once there, the driver help Will out of the car and pushed his wheelchair toward a small gravestone near an apple tree.

'' _Louisa Emma Clark; Beloved Daughter, Sister, Aunt and Friend''_ she read it, looking back to Will who was praying in silence.

''Humpty Dumpty sat on a wall; Humpty Dumpty had a great fall. All the king's horses and all the king's men couldn't put Humpty together again'' Will said suddenly ''they forgot to include the piano in the story'' he said

''a Piano?'' Lilly looked at him confuse

'' A piano, with all its music, initially annoying, managed to fix Humpty Dumpty and put it again on the wall. But the wall was very thin and slippery and the piano collapsed from there, smashing into a thousand pieces, before the eyes of the small anthromorpic egg, which couldn´t do anything but see the instrument break, beyond repair''

''you know'' Lilly break the silence, avoiding looking at the old man, who still had his eyes on the gravestone ''when I first asked my mother, about my father, she told me it was only a 'mistake' she made in the college and she never heard of him ever since'' she started ''sure, I asked for his name and she told me, it was better if I never knows his name, because he was a horrible person'' she said and Will continued in silence ''well, I guess both of my parents are then, she kick me out of the house, because I refuse to tell anyone, who robbed the money from the school. Well, the guy name is Patrick, he´s the school´s personal trainer, he was the one who robbed'' she said and in response, Will closed his first over the chair´s joystick.

''we better get going'' he said instead '' can you push the wheelchair back to the car? I think Spencer slept in the wheels again'' Will say quietly and in response, Lilly helped him go away.

_/_

Later that night, just before Nathan came to help Will with his night activities, he seat in front his computer and stared blankly at his unfinished story. ''I should have gone ahead with my stupid idea.'' He growled to himself ''Idjit'' he taped his fingers over the table and look at the photographs, looking for some answers that never came. Suddenly, a white envelope hiding behind some of the photos. It was the letter from Lou that Will was avoiding for all those months.

With a shaking breath, he took the envelope and start to read the last words his best friend had write to him.

" _Dear Will_ ," Will's eyes scanned Lou's letter almost hearing her voice drift over him. " _A few weeks should have passed by the time you read this letter. I'm hoping you can forgive me for what I'm about to do_." Will took in a deep breath to steady himself as he continued to read. _"Please, my dearest friend, do not use my death as an excuse to shut out the world around you. You have a great potential in your life and you shouldn't throw it away. Will you have warmed your way into my heart and for that I am grateful to keep fighting the good fight. I was not strong enough. I couldn't handle my own pain. Don't shut yourself in tight like you were when I first met you. Don't think of me too often or dread on the past. I want you to keep moving forward in your writing, your life and your happiness. Just live well, Just live. I will be walking by your side always. Love, Lou."_

 __/__

As Nathan entered the Will's room to help him get into bed, he saw his friend squeezing his eyes tight allowing tears to roll down his cheeks and saw the letter down in his lap. Nathan quietly approached his friend and quickly scanned the last letter Louisa had ever written. After Nathan read the letter, he gently placed a hand on Will's shoulder to show that he was there for support.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4 – WILL´S NEW CHAPTER**

Louisa Clark´s letter, seemed to had thrown at least a ton away from Will´s shoulders. The morning after he read the letter, he woke up another man, ready to face new challenges and make inspiring decisions; it was as if pre-accident William Traynor had embodied in this post-accident Will Traynor, who he had been , tree years from now.

Other than that, he seemed to warm off with everyone in the house, from the gardener, to his parents, he smiled, when his sister called saying she was coming for a visit. And agreed to meet his boss at London, so they could talk about Will´s new set of articles.

However, his sudden change of behavior of course, worried Mrs. Traynor, who seen her son so upbeat and happy, decided to talk to Nathan, if the caregiver knew he was hiding something.

''He knew you are going to ask me this, Mrs. T. and ask me to tell you to thank Louisa once again, for, as he said… ''Put Humpty Dumpty back together again'' Nathan explain and the older woman got confused

''I'm afraid I'm didn´t understand what are you saying, Nathan'' she said ''how a dead woman, God bless her soul, could influence in my son´s behavior?''

''well, you know how Will was suffering after Miss. Clark´s passing, he really liked her.'' Nathan said ''Anyway, she sends him a letter before the incident, asking… no, demanding him to follow with his life and so on. This is it, he can´t let her down, so he is doing what she asked''

''I see...well, I think she had did a great job then, both of you, actually'' she nodded to the caregiver and walk away.

_/_

Two days later, the teenager was washing some dishes, while Will was having some lunch at the main kitchen, struggling to balance a sandwich between his five good fingers.

''want some help, Mr. Will?''

''if I wanted, I would ask you. Idjit'' he growled ''so, tell me, what the issue in your school?'' he said, putting the sandwich away

''You really want to know?" She asked making Will raise an eyebrow silently telling her to continue. "Alright. You remember when I told you my PE teacher, Mr. Patrick Flintstone had stone some money?" Will nodded. "Well, he didn't do it alone. A guy named Wernicke help him."

"How did you know that Patrick had an accomplice?" Will asked.

''well, a friend of mine, Tiffany Butler and me, witnessed it and we promised each other, to not telling anyone about this''

''oh! Lilith!'' Will closed his eyes, feeling something bad was coming and the girl nodded

''you´re right. The opposite happen, she not only told her parents, but my parents as well, that´s why everything started, she told my mother I was the only witness''

''and your headmaster?''

''Mr. Claffin made a deal with me." Lilly said. "He told me that if I told him who was involved in the robbery he'd help me. He gave me a month to whether or not to tell him. If I don't he would bring me and Tiffany to a disciplinary hearing in front of the entire school." Will remained quiet even after Lilly stopped.

"Let me give you some advice, Lilith." Will said after a few minutes of comprehending what was said to him. "When money is involved, friendship and love don't matter." Lilly lowered her head and watched as Will drove his wheelchair away.

_/_

''Congratulation, Mate, you are testing your own words'' Nathan smiled, both men were doing some physic exercises in the lawn

''I'm tasting my own words?''

''you always say to everyone to live the life as full as possible and you´re doing just that''

''if you are saying'''

''speaking of saying, what you said to the young girl yesterday? She was red as a tomato when I passed by her at the hallway''

''in the doubt fuck.'' Upon hearing that, the caregiver almost let his friend fall on his back ''be careful ya Idjit'' Will barked

''what?'' Nathan asked speechless

''she asked me, what I would do if I was in her place and all I said is ''in the doubt, fuck'''

''Will, you can't say those words to her, she´s a teenager'' Nathan was holding back a laugh

''you can stop been so bossy around me, thank you. And if the girl is old enough to break an entry, she is older enough to hear a few unappropriated words'' Will growled and Nathan just shook his head.

_/_

Letting just two weeks to her disciplinary hearing, Lilly decided to go back to school, in order to see if the headmaster had given up the section, in vain, instead, he told her, if she wouldn´t tell him who stolen the money, she would be expelled.

One day, she'd hadn't shown up for her shift. A small twinge of fear ripped through Will´s chest, as he waited for the girl to come back from school.. "Nathan," Will said coming out of his room into the main room to see his caregiver starting to get his medicine ready for him to take. "Where's Lilly?"

"She's probably still in school." Nathan said. "Will, what's the matter?"

''Is there any pills missing?" Nathan shook his head which made Will relax just a bit.

"I'm pretty sure Lilly's just fine." Nathan said walking over with Will's medicine and a glass of water with a straw ready to Will to take. "Just give her a minute to show up. Now, please open up." Will did as he was told and felt the pills slide down his throat. But something in the back of his mind kept him from relaxing completely.

She came back later then expected that day. Mrs. Traynor threatened to fire her regardless if Lilly had the money to repair the window. "You're to help my son. This is a job not a country club!" Lilly nodded keeping her eyes down in shame

The other day she had done the same thing, but arrived earlier for work. Later that same day, as Will strolled alone by the gardens, he heard Lilly talking to another maid, saying that no matter how much she tried, no one wanted to help her. The old man felt sad, part of him wanted to help Lilly, but he doesn´t knew how.

_/_

Next day then, the man in the wheelchair decided to investigate more about Lillith, this way, as soon she left from school, he played the gardener to go through the girl´s things and the poor man come back with a stack of photographs, he said he found hide under the mattress.

''Thank you Sullivan, I will call you back in a few minutes to place this where you found it.'' Will said

''sure, Mr. Will'' Sullivan nodded and walk away, as Will wheeled himself to the maze

Once well hiding there, Will looked at the photographs, one by one, making sure every one of them was safe in his lap. Suddenly, one picture caught his eyes; it was a woman, about her age with a hideous face looking at the picture with a superiority that made Will want to throw up. ''it can´t be'' he whispered ''putting the photographs back inside the plastic and wheeling himself back to the house in high speed.

Then, after making sure Sullivan had put the stack where he found it, the young Mr. Traynor, goes back to his computer and searched through Lilly´s social network, more about her family. Once Lou had created a Facebook page to him, at the time, he suborned replies it was useless; right now, he thanked God for Lou had done it to him.

It took Will only two minutes, to find again the woman he was looking for. With the same tacky smile and look of superiority, there was Olivia Miller, Lilly´s mother and one of his many ex-girlfriend, who, by the way, makes Alicia look like a saint.

''Whoo-ah!'' the man in the wheelchair exclaimed silently, feeling a slight warm breeze ruffles his hair, making him smile.

_/_

Will Traynor spend the rest of the day in silence, working in some articles and trying to finish the story he was writing. When Lilly arrived, he only greeted her with a raising eyebrow, making her be quiet in an instant, since he wasn´t in the mood to talk.

Later that same night, as soon as Nathan managed to put him to bed, Will decided to come with an idea.

''Could you find me the Clarks address?'' he asked and Nathan look at him confuse

''why you want the Clarks address?''

''I want to… send Louisa´s letter to then, I think they deserve it'' Will lowered his eyes ''Nate, do you think they blame me for what happened?''

''well…'' Nathan stop and look at his friend ''honestly I don´t know, I think… they think, that if you knew something was wrong with Lou, you would try to stop her… or at last prevent her to do something''

''you bet I would'' Will nodded ''Thank you old pal… just find their address please and I will give you my best Johnny Daniel´s, Jack Walker, or whatever you want''

''slow down with the drink mate, you misspelling everything. Have a pleasant night and I will be here earlier tomorrow'' Nathan patted Will´s shoulder and walk away.

_/_

Nathan Padalecki took two days to find Bernard and Josie Clark address and not just that, he also found that Katrina, their other daughter was living in Manchester study psychology and Mr. Bernard was still working at the castle, while Mrs. Josie was unemployed.

With everything on hand, Will smiled at his friend proudly and place the address inside a folder.

''what is your plan now, Will?'' Nathan asked

''I will go talk to them'' the other man said simply

''wait, I thought you just want to send them a letter'' the caregiver was confused

''I lie'' Will smile ''I'm a liar don´t you know?''

''right, just let me grab my coat'' Nathan rolled his eyes, but Will drove his chair to the entrance, blocking Nathan´s way ''what?''

''let me do this alone Nathan, I had gone to London alone with Spencer Monday and came back safe. What makes you think that a visit between friends would be dangerous? Besides that, I will ask their help, to find the girl´s mother''

''bud, then I need to go with you, in case you start hyperventilating or something''

''ah! Get out you Idjit, I can do something other than eat by myself you know? My brain isn´t paralyzed yet, so move away and try to come out with an excuse to my mom. I will be back at 5pm''with that will left, leaving Nathan speechless on the spot.

_/_

Will took a deep breath as his car pulled in front of the Clarks residence. Even though the colorful tulips sunflowers and lavender bushes encased the tiny home with color everything seemed drained as the one person he wished he could see wasn't there to brighten the colors. He hadn't spoken with the Clarks since the funeral, so he was beyond nervous to say the least.

"Would you like me to accompany you, Mr. Taynor?" Spencer asked.

"No, but I will need help getting out of this car." It was until he was right next to the door that he regretted being alone when he thought how he'd knock or ring the doorbell that he heard a car slow down. He moved his chair around and could feel his heart pound as Mr. Clark step out of his truck as he was just getting off of work.

''Will." Bernard Clark's voice was gruff but light as he walked up and gently tapped his shoulder. "It's good to see you this afternoon. How's life been treating you?"

''I've been better'' Will smiled sadly ''may I come in?''

''of course, of course lad, come in'' the older man smiled, pushing Will´s chair to inside the house ''Josie, love, we have visitors''

''hello love, who is this visit…'' the woman come out the kitchen, wearing a black dress and a tired face ''Oh, Hello Will'' she greeted him warmly, but dryly the same time. ''do you like a cup of tea?'' she asked a little embarrassed

''it would be lovely.'' Will said quietly, looking slightly around the room.

The Clark´s household, seemed now a gallery, photographs and decoration objects were scattered around the room. Some of Lou´s stuff was there, photos of her and her pink laptop open, as she was going to show up to use it at any moment.

''so, Will, what do you have the pleasure?'' Mr. Clark´s voice pulled Will back to reality

''well'' he reach to his jacket pocket and pick up an envelope ''first, I think you should stay with this, it´s a letter'' he said ''Louisa wrote me a letter and I think, the best thing I could do, is coming over here and deliver it to you.'' William said quietly

''Thank you very much, Will, it´s very kind of you'' Josie hold her breath

''I want to apologize for both of you'' the man in the wheelchair took a deep breath ''I should have known what she was about to do, I should have stopped her, like she stopped me from going on…'' he stopped middle sentence and in response, the mother placed a hand on his bad arm

''Will, you have nothing to apologize for'' she said ''we know, if you had aware something was wrong with Lou, you would have done something''

''I'm sure you would'' Mr. Clark added ''And Let´s stop talk about this. Our Lou is now looking over us, taking care of everything, like she always did'' he said and both Josie and Will agreed.

_/_

It was a pleasant afternoon, Will could say, Josie and Bernard was good company, but he was running out of time and he needed to go on with his plan, before it was too late. This way, he seated the tea cup on his lap and decided to tell Lou´s parents everything about Lilly´s arrival and problems, detail by detail and ask them, if they could help him, get to the girl´s mother for a talk.

The room felt silent after that and for a second, Will thought the Clarks would kick him out of the house, however, to his surprise and amazement, Mr. Clark, got up, patted his shoulder and said he will help William with his plan, if he think it it´s safe.

''technically yes, I will just talk to her mother, Olivia, who was my ex-girlfriend, why she mustard Lilly, the girl in question. I just decided to come to your aid instead of Nathan´s, because I don´t want to involve him this.'' Will explain

''well, if it´s just a talk, I don´t see why not help.'' Mr. Clark nodded

''Be safe, you two'' the woman nodded

''let´s go, we don´t have much time'' Will said ''do you think me and my wheelchair will fit in your van? I can seat in the front seat with a seatbelt and the wheelchair can be placed at the back''

''we will manage something'' Mr. Clark assures and then kissed his wife good bye ''be right back love''

_/_

Meanwhile, just half an hour ago, near the town entrance, in her big white house, Olivia Miller was barking order and humiliating the staff in her house, when suddenly, the butler came to tell her she had visitors.

Annoyed, she defended the stairs, ready to dismiss who dared to disturb her peace, however, she didn´t expected to find in her leaving room, Mr. William Traynor and Mr. Clark, waiting for her.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you all of you very much for read my story, i´m glad you liked it.**

 **See you in my next project**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 5 – THE LIEUTENANT´S SPEECH**

Olivia Hogan Miller look at her visitors from up to down, not liking the presence of a disabled man and an old man in her leaving room, still, she came down the stairs, the air of superiority, exhaling from her body.

''William Jacob Traynor'' she said '' the years were not good for you.''

''I can say the same to you'' Will nodded ''from where I look, you look like an old hag''

''and who are you?'' she asked, ignoring Will´s comment and looking to Mr. Clark, but before he could say something, Will replies

''he´s someone much better than you''

''what you want here Will?'' Olivia was getting out of patience

Will forced his face to be calm as he could hear the bite in Olivia's voice. "It's amazing." Will said ignoring the hate in her eyes. "That someone who is so nice came out of a woman like you." Olivia's face darkened. "Tell me, how can Lilith come from a woman who looks like you?"

Mr. Clark looked down at Will surprised that he was standing next to a man who was insulting this woman he barely knew. Olivia sighed her eyes still narrow at Will. "She must get her looks from her father."

"Which is who?" Will asked knowing when he and Olivia were together was far longer than Lilly has been alive.

"Why does it matter?" Olivia asked. "Lilly ran away, and judging by the way you're talking about her, she's been staying with you."

"Not all the time." Will stated. "I assumed she was coming back here."

"Well, you know the saying Will," Olivia started straightening up thrusting her chest out trying to seem a lot more proper then she was. "When you assume, it makes an Ass out of you and me."

''her father isn´t me, right? Because if it was me, I assures you, she would have had a better youth than this one'' Mr. Clark looked down at Will in confusion, but didn´t said anything

''Rupert Collins'' Olivia said and deep inside, Will had to force himself not to laugh. Instead. He coughed and continue

''you know your daughter is having problems in the school, don´t you?''

''I do.'' The other woman nodded

''so, go help her then'' Will ordered

''I don´t want nothing to do with it, she´s my daughter, but not my problem, she is a delinquent.'' Will stay quiet, knowing it was a bit hard for Mr. Clark facing this situation, looking to a mother who doesn´t want her child "Why are you so interested in that girl, Will? She isn´t your problem either''

''no, this isn't about Lillith'' Will said'' This is about you being a coward for standing up to your family.'' He barked ''that girl deserves better than this'' he finished, turning his wheelchair toward the door.

"Well what is better than this in your opinion Will Traynor?'' Olivia barked

"Anything but you Olivia" he said without turn around his chair to face her.

Saying that, both men left the house and the bitter woman in her fake and empty life.

_/_

Once back in Mr. Clark's car, Will couldn't hold in his laugh anymore. As soon as the older man closed his door, Will filled the cab with a burst of laughter

''what so funny, Will?'' Mr. Clark was confused

"For once in my life, Rupert did me the best favor." Will laughed."

''still not getting it.''

''you remember when Louisa and I attended a wedding, a few months ago?'' Will asked and Mr. Clark lowered his eyes, sadly

''yeah, I do'' he looked at the sky ''she was so beautiful that day''

Yeah, she was." Will agreed a sad smile spreading over his face. "Anyways the wedding was for Rupert, an old friend, and his wife Alicia. She was my girlfriend at the time of my accident. So counting both Olivia and Alicia, Rupert stole two of my girlfriends. But in Olivia's case I think it was for the best." Will rubbed his face with his good hand.

''I say he did. What a horrible woman'' Mr. Clark agreed, turning the car´s engines ''just one question, why you want so much to help this girl?''

''well, why not? Your daughter once told me I can do everything, so, I'm doing'' Will smiled ''besides, Patrick put that poor girl in trouble and I want to show him I can still kick his ass'' Will finished and Mr. Clark laugh

"To be honest with you, I never like him dating my daughter." He patted Will's shoulder gently and smiled, knowing that somehow Louisa would be very proud of her friend.

_/_

Meanwhile, back at the Traynor´s; Camilla walked into the main room of the annex when she saw Nathan and Lilly sitting at the dining room table, playing chess, but didn't see Will.

''you don´t have work or homework to do? What are you doing here?'' she asked looking at Lilly, who blushed

''sorry, Mrs. Traynor, I will be going. See you around Nate'' she said and ran away

''see you, Lilly'' the older man smiled

"Nathan, where is my son?" Camilla asked.

"He went to talk to the Clarks," Nathan said and she frowned.

"Why would he want to talk to them?"

"He needs their help with Lily's mother."

"What could they possibly know about her mother?"

"That's what he went to find out."

"Do you also think he wants to talk to them about Louisa?"

"He might. He has been feeling guilty about what happened."

''I can´t believe…'' the judge patience was running thin, but before they could say something, they heard engines of an old car approaching. It was Mr. Clark, who came to bring Will home.

Immediately, Nathan goes outside to help the old man put William back inside his chair, following by Mrs. Traynor, who obviously, wanted answers

''William, what is the meaning of this? Mr. Clark, I apologize for any inconvenience my son had created around you and your wife right now''

'' It was an invigorating walk, mother, not inconvenient'' Will smiled sarcastically

''what?'' the mother was incredulous

''he´s right, it was a good walk, Mrs. Traynor, we had much to learn'' Mr. Clark smiled and pated Will´s shoulder ''take care Will and came to visit more often'' he smiled and walk away.

_/_

Will didn't tell Lilly about his visit with her mother. He only told her about him visiting the Clark's and it wasn't her business to worry about it. He had spent the rest of the day in front of his computer working on his story he couldn't finish. By late afternoon, when Lilly came to check on him, she found Will staring at his computer screen his face stuck in an annoyed scowl.

"Nathan said you were having writers block." Lilly said walking up to his side. "May I help?" Will shot her a look as she appeared beside him and looked at the screen. The story was stuck where Lilly had read it first back when she had first started to work for Will. "You know, what if you changed the bee into a princess and have her kiss the bear to change him into a prince?"

''I'll be arrested for plagiarizing a story that already exists." Will said. "Besides I have a better idea." He closed the story and in a quick moment had it permanently deleted from his files. "Writing sad stories will make nobody proud." He said when he saw Lilly's shocked face. "But I will think of something to write. Someday.

''Mr. Will…''

''about the hearing, it´s Monday, isn´t it?''

''yeah and I didn´t find anyone to help me with this.'' Lilly lowered her head ''I will go away, Mr. Will'' she said and he looked at her ''after the hearing, I will go away. My adoptive father, who lived with my mother when I was young live in Liverpool and I will go live with him.''

''Oh, Lilith, I wished everything was like those American movies, huh? When beautiful people learns beautiful lesions and everything is a happy ending'' he said and Lilly laugh

''yeah, me too. Wish me lucky, Mr. Will, I will needed'' she bent down and give him a slight embrace before walk away.

_/_

Monday came in a rush and poor Lilith had to go earlier to her school, in order to be presentable before the committee and the other students, who were there to judge her. As she expected, Tiffany was there too, with her father and for a second, all she wanted, was to jump on the other girl´s troth and suffocate her.

Half an hour later, Mr. Claffin arrived and looked evilly to his students. Lilly shrieked, knowing she was in desvantage.

"Miss Miller, where is your support?" Mr. Claffin asked, his little patience clear in his voice.

''I don´t have any'' she looked at the table. With a nod then, the man started to make his speech, explaining why the disciplinary hearing was created in the first place and ending, telling everyone, about the good leadership, the school followed.

Suddenly, the auditorium door opened and two men entered in the place. The first one, a wheelchair user was wearing some kind of army uniform, with a cap and a few medals, the other one, was wearing normal clothes and followed the other man closely. It was Will and Nathan.

Imediately, not believing she was seen, Lilly get out of her chair and ran to Will´s direction ''what are you doing here?'' she whispered

''find a place for me to stay'' he growled and in response, the girl pushed the chair to her side at the table, leaving the headmaster both furious and confuse

''who is this, Ms. Miller?''

''this is Lieutenant William Traynor, retired'' Will answered the question ''i´m here in behalf of Lilith's parents'' he said and in response, Lilly looked at him, amazed

''I beg your pardon?'' Mr. Claffin looked at will angry

''Bernard and Josie Miller were old and dear friends of mine, they couldn´t make the trip from Nothing Hills today and asked me to appear here today in Lilith's behalf. Okay?''

''we´re happy to have you here, Lieutant.'' Mr. Claffin said and turn his attention to Tiffany, asking her, who she saw at the night of the robbery. As expected, she said she saw no one.

He looked at Lilly secondly and the girl paled. Mr. Claffin then asked the same question and the girl said she couldn´t say who was, since she was a bit far from where the criminal or criminals stood.

''I'm sorry'' she said ashamed

'' I'm sorry too, Ms. Miller, because you know what I am going to do.'' Mr. Claffin said'' as much as I can't punish the one who stole money from this school, since no one wants to tell me the culprit, and I won't punish Miss Butler. She's the only party to this incident who is still worthy of calling a exemplary student. I'm going to recommend to the disciplinary committee that you be expelled. Ms. Miller, you are a cover-up artist and you are a liar.''

''But not a snitch.'' Will raised a finger, liking seriously to the headmaster

''Excuse me?''

''No, I don't think I will.'' The man smiled crockerly

''Mr. Traynor…''

''This is such a crock of SHIT.''

''Please watch your language, Mr. Traynor, this is a respectable place'' the Headmaster snaped '' I will give you one last opportunity to speak up Miss Miller''.

Ms. Miller doesn't want it. She doesn't need to label as an exemplary student. What the hell is that? What is your motto here? Students inform on your classmates, save your hide. Anything short of that, we're gone burn you at the stake?'' Will joked ''Well, gentlemen, when the shit hits the fan, some guys run and some guys stay. Here´s Lilith, facing the fire and there's Tiffany, hiding in her Daddy's pocket. And what are you doing? You're gonna reward her and destroy Lilly.

''Are you finished, Lieutenant?''

''No, I'm just getting warmed up. What a sham. What kind of a show you guys are putting on here today? I mean, the only class in this act is sitting next to me, and I'm here to tell ya this girl's soul is intact. It's non-negotiable. You know how I know? Someone here, and I'm not gonna say who, offered to buy it. Only Lilly here wasn't selling.''

'Sir, you're out of order.'' Mr. Claffin snapped back, furious

''Out of order? I'll show you " _out of order_ "! You don't know what "out of order" is, Sir, I'd show you, but I'm too old, I'm too tired and paralyzed. But If I were the man I was five years ago, I'd take a FLAMETHROWER to this place!'' Will barked, smashing his cap on the table. The room fell silent. Lilly looked at her friend with wide eyes. Even Nathan was impress ''Out of order? Who the hell do ya think you're talking to?'' Will continued ''I've been around, ya know? There was a time when I could walk and on my way I found children like these, younger than these, working their ass off trying to keep their nose clean but end up getting the worst. But they still work. They still stile. But there is nothing like the sight of a destroyed spirit, there's no salvation for that. You think you're merely sending this kid back home with tail between her legs, but I say you are executing her SOUL! And why? Because she´not an exemplary student? You hurt this girl, you're gonna be making a huge mistake, all of you.'' He said and ''And Patrick, Wernicke or wherever you are, fuck you too!''

The student body and the committee are in shock to say the least, the man in the wheelchair was already reaching his limit of exhaustion, but he doesn't care.

''keep quiet Mr. Traynor!''

''I'm not finished! I don't know if Lilith's silence here today is right or wrong. I'm not a judge or jury, but I can tell you this: she won't sell anybody out to buy her future! And that, my friends, is called integrity. That's called courage and that's the stuff leaders should be made of.'' He said '' Now I have come to the cross-roads in my life. I always knew what the right path was. Without exception, I knew, but I never took it. You know why? It was too damn hard. Now here's Lilith, she's c has chosen a path. It's the right path. It's a path made of principle that leads to character, so I say, let her continue on his journey and one day, we will be proud of it'' With that William keep quiet, look at Lilly with the corner of his eyes and back to the headmaster, who in turn, call the other members of the committee to a reunion.

''now what?'' Will growled. As another person, a woman, came to the place Mr. Claffin was standing. And to everyone surprise, told that while the teachers Patrick and Wernicke would be reevaluated, for betraying the institution were they worked, Tiffany and Lilly would be out of charge. Good news, was that everyone was safe.

Once the verdict given, everyone stood up and applaud. Immediately, Lilly pushed Will out of the podium and he made signal to Nathan, so they could get out of the place as soon as possible.

_/_

As the three of them came out of the auditorium. Will had a cheesy wide triumphant smile. "So how did you get so good at being a lawyer?" Lilly asked as they headed towards the schools entrance doors.

"I just learned the basics of being a lawyer." He said, as they hear someone calling him

''Lieutenant!'' a woman walked towards them and smiled down at him. "I loved your speech in there, congratulations, you spoke beautifully."

''thank you miss…'' confused, Will looked back at his protégé

"Mr. Will this is Professor Emilia Targaryen. She teaches literature and politics." Lilly said with a smile. "Ms. Targaryen, Mr. Traynor isn't a lieutenant. He was a solicitor in London. Now he's a columnist for the Financials."

''still'' Ms. Emilia raised an eyebrow ''that´s amazing what you did inside there, such a motivated speaker."

''I own this ability to a dear friend who isn´t here anymore. Anyway, Ms. Targaryen, if you want to talk about politics or finance, I'm all ears'' he smiled

''it will be delightful, Mr. Traynor'' Emilia blushed ''now I have to go, see you around Lilly'' she greeted the girl and ran away

''she fancys you, Mate'' Nathan laughed

''don't say'' Will rolled his eyes ''let´s get out of here, I'm starving''

_/_

Two weeks had passed since then and unfortunately, it was time to Lilly go away. As her promise, she bought the Traynors a new alarm system and give Mrs. Traynor the money to fix the window. At this meantime of course, the girl convinced her protector to go to a pub with Mrs. Targaryen when she called him and in result the ''lieutenant'' and the teacher were becoming good friends, they his parents relief.

''who says that teenager would be a good influence to our son'' Mr. Traynor commented, as he and his wife were having a conversation

''our son have a good heart, you should know this, Steven'' Camila replies ''you know that he defend her in front of a disciplinarian hearing?''

"Yes, I did. I'm so proud of him for that. I just hope this teacher he met doesn't break his heart." He said going back to his book.

"I hope so too." The judge whispered a smile on her face.

_/_

They arrived at the train station, half an hour before Lilly´s embark, so she had just a few minutes to settle everything before going away.

Once there then, she gives Nathan a goodbye hug and embraced Will, thanking him for everything he had done for her, which wasn´t much, but he helped her and that´s what matters.

''so, this is it, Thank you very much guys, for everything'' she smiled

''take care, kid, you deserves the best'' Nathan patted her shoulder

''I have something for you'' Will said and reaching his jacket pocket, he took a hundred pounds and give her ''use wisely and come for a visit one day, maybe on Christmas, they make a black pudding, that´s almost eatable'' he said, making her laugh.

''thank you very much Mr. Will, for everything''

''Good Bye, Lilly'' he snapped, as she bent down to embrace him one more time, not wanting a emotional good byes.

With that then, Lilly put her back bag and walk toward the train, not looking back, but wishing her friend and protector, the best wish in his life. Maybe now he could find his way, to a happy ending.

Fin


End file.
